Tying the Knot
by Kharissa
Summary: After getting the wedding clothes, waiting a week and partying Prussia and Canada would finally tie the knot. Join them on their adventure through the clothing racks, their tear-inducing vows and cake to the face. Rated T for swearing (mostly for Romano)


It was about a week before the wedding. Almost everything had been prepared. The invitations had been sent out, the food was being covered by Italy and France, Germany was baking the cake, the location had been chosen and reservations for the reception hall were finished. The last thing that remained were the dresses and the tuxes. Which was why Romano, Ukraine, Liechtenstein and Canada were in a wedding dress store. A lady from the counter approached them with a warm smile.

"Hello, guys and girls, is there something I can help you with?"

"Si. My best friend over here is getting married to a guy and they already decided that Matteo is wearing a dress. So help us pick out one"

"Oh... well, we have a large selection. Girls, would you like to help me?"

Ukraine and Liechtenstein nodded and followed the woman into the back. That left Romano and Canada to sit on a nearby bench and calm down a little. Canada was smiling, but holding his head.

"L-Lovino... I... I can't belive I'm g-getting married"

"Si, I can't believe it either. Before, if potato bastard number two hurt you, he'd live. Now, if he hurts you, he will die the slowest death possible"

"Hah... y-you know, I don't think I could have done this without y-you"

"Damned straight you couldn't've. I'm your best friend, and I will make sure your dress is perfect... though I won't deny saying that feels fucking weird"

Canada chuckled as his thoughts drifted over to his albino fiancé. Every moment of his engagement had been... simply wonderful. The Prussian had been so caring, loving and just... unbelievably sweet to his smaller lover. Matthew blushed as he thought of all the times he'd been hugged from behind, all the times his ears had been greeted by his two favourite phrases, and all the amazing nights the two had shared. Sure, Gilbert was high-energy and always had to be doing something (be it cuddling, watching a movie and cuddling or staying out of the way when hockey was on) but that was fine by the blond. It made his life more exciting, and after living with Prussia for so long, he couldn't imagine going back to his old life.

"MATTEO!"

"J-je suis desole! U-um... oui?"

"They picked out some dresses... and I approve of all of them"

The Canadian rolled his eyes and smirked playfully.

"B-but I thought you were here to not like them"

"Yeah, well the girls got some good ones. Go put them on"

Blushing like crazy, the Canadian tried them on. The one Matthew really liked was one that hugged his body, and flared out at the bottom. It was backless, showing off the violet-eyed man's smooth and slightly pale skin. The sleeves were lace and went all the way down to his wrists, where they also flared out slightly. The front was flat, which was good... Canada didn't want to wear fake boobs on his wedding day. He came out of the changeroom and twirled for his friends and the store lady. Ukraine walked around him, looking very serious, and nodded.

"Matvey. I think it is the one, da?"

"O-oui! L-Lovino, what do you think?"

"You are going to make your bastard cry when you walk down that aisle"

"A-and Lilli?"

"Oh Matthew, you look... so beautiful! I don't think Gilbert's going to want to take that dress off of you!"

The Canadian smiled and went back into the changeroom. He carefully took off the dress and folded it gingerly, so as not to crease it or anything. He walked back out in his regular clothes, holding the dress as if it were thin glass. Next, the bridesmaids got their dresses. They had been custom-ordered for each person (how Matthew convinced Lovino to wear a dress, the world will never know...). The dresses went down to the bridesmaid's ankles and were purple. They hugged the wearer's frame also, and had a red ribbon-y band going from the right shoulder to the general area of the opposite hip. All the dresses fit perfectly, so they checked out and went to find some heels for everyone.

Over in Germany, a group of four were looking through racks, trying to find the perfect tux. The albino of the group was noticeably displeased, but only because none of the tuxes there were _him_. He went from rack to rack to rack, finding nothing. Frustrated he sat on a bench, and was joined by his brother.

"Bruder... there has to be one here that you will like"

"Ja... but West, I want it to be perfect. I already know Birdie's gonna damn-near knock me on my ass when I see him walking down the aisle. You know... I still can't believe I'm getting married, after all these years of avoiding it"

"Ja... but you and Matthew are ready. And, it's not like in the old days; you have free choice to marry him"

"I know... that's one of the reasons I avoided marriage back then. I didn't want someone who wouldn't be with me forever... because then that's not marriage"

"Ja. And you're sure Matthew is the one?"

"West. We have been dating for ten years. I'm awesomely and absolutely sure Birdie's the one for me"

"Good... he is a very good match for you. Like your other half, almost"

"That's exactly what he is, bruder"

Prussia's eyes scanned the room again. He had just about given up hope when France pulled one off the rack and looked at it. It was a jet-black three-piece suit, with a purple bowtie and a long tailcoat, kind of like that butler in an anime Japan had shown him once.

"Hm... the awesome me likes that one... Francis! bring it over here, the awesome me wants to see it!"

The Frenchman walked over and handed the suit to his best friend. The Prussian looked it over carefully, checked the size and thought about it for a little before going wordlessly into the changeroom. When he came back out wearing the suit, there was a smile on his face.

"So, what do you think? Is it awesome or what?"

"Si, amigo! it looks good! Francey-pants, is there a different tux for us?"

"Oui... there is one for all three of us!"

"Awesome! West... how does it look?"

"Hm... well, it fits with the colour scheme, and I think it fits you well, Gilbert. Is there one in my size?"

"Oui! I 'ave one 'ere for you. Oh, I am so excited for this wedding!"

Gilbert grinned.

"So am I"

The week until the big day flew by. Matthew and Gilbert had not been allowed to see each other for the entire week, and it was killing them both. But they knew it was very well worth the wait. There were some minor setbacks, such as Finland getting to Canada to conduct the ceremony. And the arch for the altar being too small. But Finland had convinced Sweden to make a new one, thus solving that problem. The practices had been... interesting, with Kumajiro and Gilbird as the flower-pets and Sealand as the ring-bearer (in return for being called a nation, of course). Sometimes the polar bear would eat the flowers, other times Gilbird would make a nest out of them. But in the end, they'd been taught that was not something they should do.

For both, the bachelor parties had been... crazy. At the groom's, everyone except for Prussia had gotten wasted. The albino smirked, saying he didn't want a headache when he was marrying the most awesome person in the universe. This time, he didn't add the 'besides me' bit. Mathew had also not gotten drunk. He gave the same reason as his soon-to-be husband. At the Canadian's party, there was a lot of dancing and people in the smallish room, so the violet-eyed man needed a little air. Matthew stepped outside, sitting on the front steps of the place they'd rented for the party and he smiled. It still blew his mind that the Prussian had chosen him in the first place. But add to that the fact that they were getting married, and.. Matthew's brain practically blew out of his head. Canada was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't notice someone else had come to join him, until said person flicked him in the shoulder.

"A-ah!"

"Hahaha, there you are! The hero was beginning to think you'd become a zombie or somethin'!"

"O-oh! Hey A-al... y-you know the wedding's not until tomorrow, r-right?"

"Dur. You're not all dolled up for Prussia yet. So... my baby brother is getting married"

"O-oui... I-I'm sorry for n-not putting you in my p-part-"

"It's fine, I understand... yeah, I was pissed about it for a while, but... knowing me, I probably would have ruined your special day"

"N-non... just... hero-fied i-it"

"...Yeah. But, it appears the hero doesn't need to add his touch... looks like you and everyone else got everything covered. Well, almost. I'm still gonna be the best DJ ever!"

"O-oui, you will... j-just remember we need a few slow dances, a-and save a special one for me and Gil"

"I've already got one in mind"

"R-really?"

"Yeap. It's pretty sappy, but... I think it fits you guys perfectly. So... you think Iggy's gonna cry when he walks you down the aisle?"

"P-probably... then he'll just blame it on Papa"

"Alright... well, I should probably go back to my hotel. I paused a video game just to see ya, so feel special! Oh, and don't forget your vows! Or else a creepy but totally hot dead bride is gonna come out of the ground and marry you!"

Canada chuckled and watched as his older brother run off. He was reading between the lines that whole conversation. What Alfred really wanted to say was: 'Sorry for being a dick'. The smile on the blond's face was now gentle as he looked up to the dark, star-speckled night sky. He quickly found the one that reminded him and his lover of their grandparents. He looked at that star for quite a while. Somehow... he knew Germania and Native America were smiling down on them.

With both parties over, the nations went to bed. Only the bridesmaids and the groomsmen slept well that night. The soon-to-be-husbands were kept up by thinking of the other. What they would be wearing, how they would say their vows, how soon they were going to throw cake in each other's face and how much they were going to cry.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids woke up early the day of the wedding to get everything set up. They put out the food, made sure America had good songs and set out the chairs outside. Then they went to wake up Matthew and Gilbert. Both nations jumped out of bed and looked at the people they'd chosen to be with them in the ceremony.

For Prussia and his groomsmen, getting everything on was simple. They helped each other with their tuxes, joked around a little and combed their hair. They knew the guests were already arriving, so in a few minutes it would be good to go down there. Spain smiled at Gilbert and asked a last minute question.

"So... you are absolutely sure you want to marry Mateo?"

"Ja, of course I'm sure! Tony, you've seen how awesome for me he is!"

"Are you nervous?"

"Only that I'll pass out when I finally see my Mattie, kesesese! So bruder, uh.. stand behind me in the ceremony"

"You won't pass out, bruder"

"We don't know that for sure!"

"Pass out and you won't be able to marry-"

"So we know for sure now! The awesome me will not pass out"

But over at Matthew and his bridesmaids room, there were slight difficulties. Ukraine and Lilli's dresses somehow got confused, and it was only because Romano noticed that they finally switched back. Once the bridesmaid's dresses were on, they helped Matthew get into his. Lilli stepped back and smiled.

"Oh! Since you're the bride, we need something old, something new..."

"Something borrowed and something blue! Lilli and Lovino, what do we have that would be good for this...?"

"Well... Matthew, you can have my ribbon! It's a few decades old, you can use it to tie back your hair!"

The Canadian nodded and his best friend helped him tie his hair back. Romano went to his bag and got out something.

"Alright. Matteo, this chain is brand new. You can have it"

"A-are you sure?"

"Si. Katyusha, you had something blue?"

"Da, and I have something Matvey can borrow to! I have a blue pendant we can put on the chain, and Matvey, you can borrow my hair clip"

Everything was put on Matthew, and the three stepped back to look. The bride was indeed blushing at this point. He put on the heels and looked in the full body mirror. It looked to him that the people he'd chosen to be with had done an amazing job of preparing him. He walked over and they had a group hug. After, the bridesmaids went outside to wait by the altar. Matthew grabbed the small bouquet from the table and sat down. He looked at the collection of red and white roses and smiled.

"So, lad... this is it" England said before coming in.

"O-oui... th-thank you so much f-for doing this, dad... I know y-you and Al haven't been supportive of Gil and I"

"Well, the fact that the wanker actually proposed says a lot about how much he loves you. Are you nervous, at all?"

"A-a little... well, a-a lot. But not because I'm not sure I w-want to marry Gil. I-I'm positive if that. But... y-you know. I-it's a big thing, and Gil and I are the first to be willingly married i-in a while"

"Yes, you are... I'm proud of you. And might I add that you look wonderful"

"Th-thank you... y-you think Gil's going to pass out when he sees me?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Now, are you wearing a veil?"

"Non... th-this is it"

"Alright. Let's go wait for the music to start, shall we?"

"Oui"

Matthew placed his arm in England's elbow and the two walked to the door, not opening it just yet. They waited for Finland to tell everyone to get up and for the music to start. The albino was already waiting at the altar. His heart was pounding as Gilbird and Kumajiro walked and flew down the aisle first, throwing flower petals upwards. After the pets had reached the altar and went to their owners sides of it, the music started. Canada took a deep breath, then England opened the door and the two started their walk.

((This is only part one, so do not worry. When I finish part two, I shall post it. And, I give credit to Riverclan23 and CielPhantomhivefan4eva for helping me with this :D))


End file.
